


Water's Plight

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: What May Be In KH3 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demyx wisens up, One-sided battle, Post-DDD, Sora apologises, Water powers are versatile, feels trip, inspirational speech, kh3 predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Demyx had lost everything, in the end. He thought that his life was the most precious thing he had to lose when he was struck down, but he was wrong. It was his heart that held the most value to him while in the initial Organization, and the loss of it was overwhelming. Demyx wants revenge on the one who did it, but is that going to be enough?





	Water's Plight

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this to showcase that water can be used in so many ways that Demyx didn't demonstrate in the game, and it turned into this. Enjoy!

“Sorry, Sora,” Demyx muttered with a wistful smile, more broken than he'd ever felt. “No, wait. That's not right. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Dying _hurt_ , you know.”

His instrument materialised in his hands, face a stony mask of hurt and a dulled anger.

“Just as much as Roxas leaving us. You called me weak, heartless, cowardly. You really hurt my feelings. I had them, you know. More then than now. I had more feelings than thoughts. But I'm different now. I've changed.”

Water bubbled fiercely up at his feet, small fountains preparing to become torrents.

“Water is strong, stronger than either of us knew. It wears you down, endlessly, never ceasing until finally, you succumb. I can do so much with it, now. So much more than I ever dreamed of.”

“Demyx... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You tried to tell me the truth, but I wouldn't listen.” Sora gulped, his shoulders tense as he held his arms out towards him, pleading. “You lost your heart because of me, I know that. But I don't want to fight you!”

“You didn't believe me then. So why should I believe you now?”

The patches launched towards the sky abruptly, towering and threatening around him. Demyx's voice was cold, far colder than it had any right to be. It didn't match his face.

“I can help you!”

“Yeah, you can. You can help me by _dying_!”

Sora barely had time to dodge the spout of water lunging for him, pain shooting up his leg as it grabbed him, lifting him into the air by his foot. Droplets fell from it, trickling down his side and clothes, but the main body remained dense and unwieldy.

“Wha-?”

“This never would have happened if you'd only helped us. Joined us, stayed with us.”

Demyx walked up a staircase of water pillars, reaching his eye level without getting close enough to strike at.

“I get it, now. Why everyone around me was so desperate to succeed. Nothing that exists in this world, no pain, pleasure or grief, can compare to the emptiness of losing your heart. It's overwhelming, it's painful and all-consuming. And yet, you can never know. Never understand.”

Sora struggled to free himself, kicking wildly. Panic was rising up in him as the blood rushed to his head.

“You can never understand, because no matter how many times you could die, you have _so_ many hearts to replace those that you lose. I bet you could even make up our Organization twice over, all on your own.”

Forcing himself to breathe, Sora conjured his Keyblade, tight grip on it grounding him. Demyx had gone mad with loss. Even so, he wasn't going down without a fight.

“Wouldn't it be fun to see how many people found a haven within you? How many people we can free, give new life, before it gets to the real you? Not that it's really much of a life.”

An arm of water separated from the body holding Sora, curling tightly around the Keyblade and yanking it. Demyx smirked at the cry of pain it elicited as it was wrenched from his hands.

“You forgave almost everyone else, when they changed. You forgave Axel the traitor, and Dilan the cruel guard who hates love. You even forgave Isa, because he pretended to save you from the fool that Axel became. I would mention the others, but, well. You don't remember them.

“It's a pity, really, and it's all your fault. If you hadn't interfered, if you hadn't gone looking for your precious Riku, we wouldn't have lost those who were most loyal to us. Sure, we got rid of a few traitors. It happens. But we also lost our most useful members.”

Demyx raised his platform and bent forwards, maintaining eye contact. Sora rematerialised the Keyblade in one hand and took a swipe at him, but a wall of water easily blocked it and froze, trapping it again until it vanished.

“So why can't you forgive me?”

“I forgave you when you died.”

“But isn't that too late? Isn't it _too late_ to give someone your forgiveness when they're _dead?!_ ”

Finally. Finally, some emotion had returned to the pitiable Nobody. This was his chance.

“Maybe it is. Maybe it's too late for apologies. But it's _never_ too late to start anew! Life is about change. It's about continuing to move forward, no matter how difficult or how painful it is. Take some time off to rest if you need it, but _never_ stop moving forward!”

Demyx stopped for only a moment. A brief moment of pain, sorrow, fear. Then his face hardened again, eyes filled with flaring anger. The sky behind him darkened, filled with twisting threads of water that condensed and solidified, becoming spears of ice poised to strike. A new wave of freezing water rushed over Sora, drenching him completely.

A chill filled the air, as cold as Demyx's voice. “If only killing you would bring Roxas back. He was our one real hope of getting ourselves back. Goodbye, Sora. I hope that the Keyblade finds someone more understanding of our plight, next time.”

Shards plunged by the thousands, piercing and straight to the point. A scream rang out as the world flashed a blinding white. A single word, echoing throughout the air, in a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

“STOP!”

Surprisingly, he did. Demyx halted his attack before he could do any real damage, but couldn't really explain why. Another scream permeated the air, vibrating it into an audible roar in his ears. He couldn't understand why it sounded familiar, deafening and strange. It wasn't until the light had faded, the eyes of a spiky-haired blond staring at him in place of the brunette, that Demyx recognised it. _Me..._ My _voice..._

“Roxas...?” His voice wavered, uncertain as his throat ached from the raw emotion.

_I haven't yelled like that since my world dissolved..._

“I'm here, Demyx.” The Key of Destiny had never sounded so alive as in that comforting moment.

“But...”

“Sora isn't who you want to hate. Join us. Help us defeat Xehanort. That's the only way to get your heart back. I promise, Demyx.”

Roxas held out his hand, so much like Sora, and yet so different.

“I remember everything. And Kingdom Hearts... It's not what you think. It's power alright, but not something that can be contained. It can't be inside any one person: it's an entire _world_.” His face was grim, set with a certainty that frightened him. “ _The_ entire world. Every light, every darkness, every heart. Everyone who ever was, and everyone who ever will be. No one can handle that on their own.”

Demyx swallowed painfully, lowering them back to the ground in defeat. “I... My heart...”

“If you try to use it, it will destroy you. It could destroy everyone. Kingdom Hearts isn't the answer.”

“Roxas...”

“We can get you your heart back. Sora has so much light to share. Him and the others, they've learned so many things. And, Demyx?”

Said Nobody looked up at him from where he'd knelt, trembling from exhaustion and despair.

“Hearts will repair themselves at the first chance they get. Just like bodies, and just like everything that lives. Remember that.”

Emotion swelled in his heart at the words, and his fists clenched tightly.

“Roxas. D-do you still forgive me?”

Roxas laughed softly, warm and light, tugging at Demyx's heartstrings and lips. “Always.”

He knelt beside him, gripping his arm and gently lifting him to his feet. “Now, c'mon. Let's go get some rest. I think you'll like ice cream.”

Demyx stumbled towards their destination, numb with shock. He had come here expecting to advance the remaining Organization's objectives, but had left both defeated and victorious, with an old friend.

_You're amazing, Roxas. You've saved me again. As long as you and Sora keep working together, no matter what happens, you'll always win. I believe in you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading random chapters of some of the manga at a friend's suggestion. His last fight in the KH2 manga (Chapter 60: Doubt) was pretty intense, if brief. It had the potential to be epic, and he utilised the strength of water in a much more effective way.


End file.
